crimsonshellfandomcom-20200223-history
Claudia
Claudia the Rose Witch, (クラウディア - Kuraudia ''also known as the '''Crimson Rose') commonly called Claudia or Dia for short, is the female protagonist of the one-shot manga Crimson-Shell as well as the only known Red Rose in existence. Personality and Appearance Personality Claudia was quite timid and at first scared of her ability to control roses. She would lock herself up in her room so that she would not be able to hurt anyone. She eventually opened up thanks to Xeno and can at times can be quite chilish and sometimes unaware of the events around her. Appearance Claudia has long black hair that reaches her kness and deep red eyes caused by her mutation being a Red Rose. She is mainly seen wearing a red and white uniform consisting of a long white shirt with a neck-high collar and long sleeves with red lining a black ruffled skirt, black leggings that reach to her mid thighs and black buckle boots. The red ruffle on her shirt is held on by a bronze diamond button with circular bronze buttons going down her shirt. On her right arm is the silver bracelet Xeno gave to her. Past History Claudia was unsure of how to control her abilities using the roses. She often ended up killing everyone she came into contact with causing her to isolate herself in her room. Xeno found her there one day, suprised that someone was living there and asked her why she was there. Claudia replied that she didn't want to leave the room, regardless Xeno lectured her everyday about how no one could see tomorrow from that room and that she was a rose and that a rose should blossom in full glory when it wants to. One day he grabbed her arm, scaring her, and her roses went to attack him, only they stopped. Xeno told her she could control herself, she just hadn't tried hard enough. He gave her a bracelet along with a promise. Plot A siren goes off in the Red Rose Headquarters signaling an attack by the Jet Roses. Claudia effortlessly takes out the Jet Roses while calling Shion a crybaby. When all Jet Roses have been disposed off Claudia asks who Shion is saying 'Who's that boy??' While Ruskin introduces her to him he adds in that she's been off lately because her "darling" is coming home. Embarrased Claudia tells Ruskin to shut up only to be saved by Xeno at the last minute taking out the last Jet Rose that was hiding. Though she tells him she didn't ask for his help he rubs her head and she covers her hair in embarrasement. When Shion asks about the promise she promptly tells him that it's nothing and returns to thinking about Xeno and when he touched her hair. Baines later calls her aside and tells her that he believes there's a traitor within the Red Rose to which Claudia responds with surpise. After hearing Shion scream Claudia runs to the site to find Shion hurt and Xeno covered in blood. She also gets injured and Xeno tells her that the only reason he wanted her to leave that room was to keep her under his watch and that she was an ugly existence and it was time to say goodbye to the filthy rose witch. Claudia then, unconsciously, feeds on the life force of her friends. When Claudia awakes she asks Wilhelm what happened to the others, he tells her that they're all alive and well. Claudia knows this for a lie and begs him to tell her the truth. When her fears are confirmed she screams in agony over the loss of those close to her. Claudia is then reassured by her friends that Xeno would never truly betray the Red Rose and that everything she did with him was not a lie. Her faith reaffirmed she thanked them before going to bed. Claudia then decides to investigate the Second Library with Robin as her partner to find out Xeno's true motive. On their way she finds members of Red Rose unconscious but not dead. After finding a secret passage underground they find the Secret Labratory. They find Xeno who has been infected by the Jet Rose. Claudia is unable to shoot him and yells at him to get his act together before Xeno slices her should with his blade. Xeno is stabbed by Shion through the chest who reveals himself as the traitor to the Red Rose and that he is infact a Jet Rose himself sent to kill Claudia and take her 'premier rose seed'. Claudia then challenges Shion only to be held back by wines before she can escape. When Claudia is a gun point she tells Shion that he's just being whiny and letting everything the researchers said get to his head. She then says that as long as the others call her Claudia she'll keep being Claudia. Even though this upsets Shion more she retaliates telling him she has to keep on living before fainting into Xeno's arms. When she wakes she tells Xeno that she still believed in him and he told her he was sorry for hurting her. After they exchange words Shion's roses go berserk as he is near death and Wilhelm takes Claudia away as she looks back she realizes that Xeno is not with him and Wilhelm tells her he decided to stay behind before falling into a comatose state. Abilities *'Vines': Uses vines to wrap around enemies and bind them or hold them down. *'Life Leeching': Uses the roses to suck the life out of humans leaving only skeletons behind. *'Healing': Using the roses power to leech she can heal herself of any wounds. **Claudia can use a gun efficiently. Relations Xeno Claudia gets along well with Xeno sometimes it is implied that she has feelings for him though she denies it. Xeno would come by everyday to visit Claudia and give her lectures about being a 'Red Rose' and how she should blossom in full glory whenever she feels like it. Xeno made a promise to her, he would drive away anyone who tried to deny her existence, which would cause her future to be swallowed by darkness. When Claudia learns that Xeno stayed behind with the dying Shion she falls into a coma-like state unable to accept his fate. Wilhelm Wilhelm is Claudia's 'Thorn' he is to stay by her side and protect her, because of this they are on good terms and seem to respect each other. When Claudia asks where Xeno is, Wilhelm seems pained to tell her that he stayed behind to die. Ruskin Claudia seems to get along with Ruskin though he often likes to tease her about her feelings for Xeno by calling him her "darling" and the such. Les, Robin and Melissa They are always there for Claudia when she needs them. Like the time she was in doubt about Xeno's loyalties they told her as long she she believed in him, there was nothing to worry about. Trivia *Claudia greatly resembles Lacie and Alice Baskerville from Jun Mochizuke's ongoing series Pandora Hearts. Lacie and Claudia share similar physical traits, both have black hair and red eyes. Claudia and Lacie were also never allowed to leave their 'safehouse' though both left regardless. *Claudia is the only mutation to be a 'perfect' rose, the Red Rose. *Being a Red Rose allows her to be immortal as well as eternally youthful. *Claudia does not need to feed on Humans, like Black Roses, in order to survive. *Xeno's promise to Claudia was to protect and destroy anyone who denied her existence with his sword. *Claudia can only die if her 'seed' is taken out, which can only be forced out by the Death Scythe, a gun with a special bullet that kills the body but leaves the seed intact. Category:Red Rose Category:Red Rose Division Category:Female Character Category:Mutation